1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to a technology for image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital multifunction products, a plurality of image processing functions such as a copying function, a facsimile (fax) function, a printing function, and a mail transmission function is included. A technology related to the digital multifunction product having these image processing functions is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-44311. In the technology, the digital multifunction product performs a plurality of image processes using a single unit by requesting each of the image processes to each of units that perform individual functions. FIG. 9 is a sequence diagram of a processing of a conventional combined operation. A method of performing image processing on the same image information using the copying function and the fax function is explained with reference to FIG. 9.
In FIG. 9, a user interface (UI) (not shown) is operated, and a UI processor 901 creates a copy request and a fax request. The UI processor 901 sets either one of the created requests as a unit that serves as a function of image processing corresponding to the request. In the case of FIG. 9, the UI processor 901 sends the copy request to a copying unit 902 (step S911). Upon receiving the copy request, the copying unit 902 sends a scan request to a scanner controller 904 that is an input unit of image information (step S912), and sends a plot request to a plotter controller 905 that is an output unit of image information (step S913). More specifically, the copying unit 902 performs the image processing immediately after an input of the image information is started by scanning, and the plotter controller 905 outputs the image information by plotting.
The scanner controller 904 sends a notification on processing progress to the copying unit 902 as needed (step S914). In FIG. 9, the scanner controller 904 sends the notification thereto every time one-page scanning is finished. When accepting the notification, the copying unit 902 sends a screen display request to the UI processor 901 (step S915). The UI processor 901 controls a UI and notifies a user of the number of pages having been scanned. Similarly, the plotter controller 905 sends a notification on processing progress to the copying unit 902 as needed (step S916). In FIG. 9, the plotter controller 905 sends the notification to the copying unit 902 every time one-page plotting is finished. Upon receiving the notification, the copying unit 902 sends a screen display request to the UI processor 901 (step S917). The UI processor 901 controls the UI and notifies the user of the number of pages having been plotted.
When a series of operations of the copying function is completed, the UI processor 901 sends a fax request to a fax unit 903 (step S918). The fax unit 903 receives the fax request and again sends the scan request to the scanner controller 904 (step S919). When the scanning is completed, the fax unit 903 sends a fax transmission request to a fax controller 906 (step S920). More specifically, the fax unit 903 performs the image processing immediately after an input of the image information is completed by scanning, and the fax controller 906 outputs the image information by fax transmission.
The scanner controller 904 sends a notification on processing progress to the fax unit 903 as needed (step S921). In FIG. 9, the scanner controller 904 sends the notification to the fax unit 903 every time one-page scanning is finished. The fax unit 903 receives the notification and sends a screen display request to the UI processor 901 (step S922). The UI processor 901 controls the UI and notifies the user of the number of pages having been scanned. The fax unit 903 determines that the input is completed by the notification indicating the input completion received from the scanner controller 904. Similarly, the fax controller 906 sends a notification on processing progress to the fax unit 903 as needed (step S923). In FIG. 9, the fax controller 906 sends the notification to the fax unit 903 every time one-page fax transmission is finished. The fax unit 903 receives the notification and sends a screen display request to the UI processor 901 (step S924). The UI processor 901 controls the UI and notifies the user of the number of pages having been transmitted by fax.
In the described conventional technology, however, the digital multifunction product as a single unit cannot efficiently perform a plurality of image processes because each of image processing requests are sent one by one to each corresponding unit that serves each corresponding image processing function. For example, as shown in FIG. 9, the copying unit 902 sends the scan request to the scanner controller 904 according to the copy request at step S912 while the fax unit 903 sends the same scan request to the scanner controller 904 according to the fax request at step S919. In this manner, even if requested modes to input the image information are the same, the units sending the request are different and the same processing has to be performed twice. Therefore, it is difficult for the digital multifunction product to reduce a time required for the image processes compared with that when separated devices each having a single function are collectively used.